<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dont want to change you by hannatea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448732">i dont want to change you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannatea/pseuds/hannatea'>hannatea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, Introspection, and they're in loooooveeee, i guess??? sort of?????? idk, they kiss!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannatea/pseuds/hannatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which William realizes that, in all truth, he loves Kym Ladell just as she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i dont want to change you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgetGem87/gifts">MidgetGem87</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for gem!<br/>i was your secret admirer in the gift exchange :) hope u like it!</p><p>inspired by the song i don't want to change you by damien rice 👍👍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William finds that, over time, his perception of Kym Ladell has changed drastically.</p><p>It’s almost comedic. He used to be so sure of his opinion on her. He’d look at her as she waltzed into the office at six in the morning, already feeling the beginning effects of a possible week-long headache, ready to down two pills of whatever painkillers they have sitting in the infirmary. In short, Kym Ladell had been the bane of his existence. His sole headache. The human manifestation of the sensation one might get while being run over by a car. Or something worse.</p><p>He’d consistently wished that she’d change. That her foolish, upbeat personality would take a year-long vacation. Or that <em>she’d</em> take a year-long vacation. The way she made jokes out of fresh corpses or caused distractions and problems so frequently had persistently grated on his nerves. When it came to Kym Ladell, William wanted nothing more than for her to be different.</p><p>But now? Now, he looks at her, and something akin to adoration swells in his heart. The stupidly cheeky smile she constantly wears on her face is a regular catalyst for the sudden rosy flush that he finds paints itself along his cheeks. Sometimes he’ll look up from the paperwork sitting on his desk and watch her zoning out in her chair. He’ll gaze at the strands of hair falling loosely into her face and has to physically stop himself from getting up just to brush them behind her ear.</p><p>When she, once again, makes a castle out of all the coffee mugs she can possibly find, he can’t help but grin instead of frown. When she endlessly teases Lukas for his hopelessly obvious crush on Secretary Desroses, he scolds her for poking at the man rather than for causing disruption.</p><p>In the quiet moments where she takes his hands and gazes at him and he swears the sees stars in her eyes- those are moments of understanding. Understanding where only one, clear thought pulses in his mind.</p><p><em>I don’t want to change you</em>, William thinks, as their lips meet for the first time and his eyes close in fervor. For once, he isn’t sinking in an ocean of denial at his feelings for this woman. As much as this sudden internal declaration scares him, he knows without a doubt that it is true.</p><p>For once, he doesn’t want her to change. He doesn’t want her to be different. He wants her as she is, in all her loud and exuberant glory. Except, it’s not really <em>for once</em> anymore. It’s for forever, maybe. He thinks that this feeling won’t dissipate for a long, long time. He’d like it to last.</p><p>And looking at the shy smile on her face as they slowly pull away from each other, William knows that she feels the same way too.</p><p>“Will?” He hears her ask before realizing belatedly that he’d been caught staring. “Is...was that okay?”</p><p>William blinks at her, slow and dazed.</p><p>“I mean- the kiss.” She adds as an afterthought. There’s an airy, red-tinted glow spreading slowly across her cheeks. The hand laying still in his own is warm. Or is that his warmth, spreading to her skin?</p><p>“...Will-”</p><p>“Kym,” he breathes quietly, effectively cutting her off. Her jaw drops just a little bit. The reaction sends tingles throughout his spine.</p><p>“Kym,” he says again, squeezing her hand gently. “Don’t ever change.”</p><p>He watches in a daze as her jaw drops just a little more. Confusion settles across her face in a slow movement. William smiles, because he is so in love that it might actually put him in cardiac arrest. His heart is beating so fast that he wouldn’t be surprised if it got tired and collapsed right there.</p><p>“...William?” she laughs gently, a small smile spreading on her lips. “Do you really mean that?”</p><p>“Wholeheartedly,” he nods without missing a beat. It’s scary to admit it out loud. A small sliver of fear settles in his gut, and he swallows nervously, but- he doesn’t want her to think he’s second guessing, so he nods vigorously again.</p><p>Kym laughs again, softer this time. “Okay. I won’t change, William.” She squeezes his hand, her small smile growing into a wide, enthusiastic grin.</p><p>He squeezes back. For once, he doesn’t want anything to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry it was so short!! but in all honesty im very content with how this turned out. i hope yall like it too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>